


Mari x Chat (R18)

by Brownerowne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownerowne/pseuds/Brownerowne
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir have become friends due to unfortunate circumstances resulting in a twisted love triangle and betrayal.Author's NoteJust a disclaimer they are 17-18 so the actions that take place throughout this story is okayDISCONTINUED!! IF I GET BACK INTO THE FANDOM ILL COMPLETE IT.....BUT ITS DISCONTINUED~<3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Lost in His Eyes

September 9th second week of the new school year, Marinette was up late on patrol and finishing the homework from the last week

Mari (Pov)

*Brrring* *Brring* Brring*

"5 more minutes Tiki, I don't want to get up just yet"

*Brrirng* *Brrring*

"Okay, okay I'm up"

Mari looks around to see her phone ringing and the picture of her best friend on the screen

"Hello? Alya? why are you calling so early in the morning the sun hasn't even woken up yet"

"Marinette school starts in 5 minutes it's 8:25 if you don't make it on time Miss Bustier is gonna make you stay back during lunch and I don't want that because I wanna try out that new cafe next to the park"

"Oh shit! okay okay I'm coming I'm leaving now"

Mari hangs up and quickly hops out of bed making sure she doesn't trip down the ladder run to her sink and begins to brush her teeth and fix her hair she throws on her clothes grabs her bag runs downstairs to the kitchen grabs an apple and some cookies and sprint out the door

*skipping the running scene to school*

Alya checks her timer on her phone as she sees Mari sprinting towards the classroom door "Damn girl you got here with 30 seconds to spare"

Marinette out of breath "*puff* yeah *puff* I sprinted"

"I can tell" Alya giggles as Mari and they take their seats behind Nino and Adrien

"Okay class today we are going to be working in a group of 3 or 4 to create bottle rockets, we will be applying science and math into this experiment and the highest bottle rocket get to choose what their prizes will be, nothing too unreasonable"

"Miss Bustier why are we doing this experiment?" Mylene ask

"Because Mylene I thought it would be a fun experiment and helpful for us to do and also to bring up the spirits of this coming year"

"So now students get into your groups or would you prefer I pick them for you" Miss Bustier smiles and the students rush to find partners before the teacher choose them for them

"Mari, Nino and Adrien wanna be in a group?" Alya says before anyone decides differently

"I'm cool with it dude" Nino looks at Alya

"Sure if Nino fine with it" Adrien agrees

"Marinette?" Ayla looks at Marinette who is just staring at Adrien

"Hmm? ... Ah! yes, what? was the question?" Marinette response in a shock

"Use for as a group for the experiment" Alya points at Adrien, Nino and her

"Oh yeah sure" she laughs shyly and embarrassed

The group begins to discuss their plans for meeting up after school before being interrupted

"Umm No!" The foursome look up they see an angry Chole standing by there desk "Adrien is going to help ME on this experiment, not you low life commoners Hmph! Come on Adrien come and work with Sabrina and me" Chole grabs Adrien and try to pull him towards her seat

"Sorry Clo I already agreed to work with my friends and Nino already handed in the group name and member form" Adrien pulls back and Chole losses grip

"Hmph let's see how my Daddy like it when I tell him that you guys are being mean to me" Chole goes to grab her phone and before she could type the number to speed dial the Mayor Miss Bustier takes her phone off of her

"There will be no more calls during my class if I see any more phones out during my class this year It will be taken and given to the principle and your parents have to come and collect it I swear to all that is holy I will have more parents attending my class during school time for stupid reasons" Miss Bustier little snap caused the whole class to go quite

"Oh and Chole if you think the Mayor will back you up I got a signed contract from him that this rule applies to all students in my class including you, Now, students why don't we give in all the group forms and start working on our bottle rockets, they will be due in 3 weeks from now and I am excited to see what you guys will bring, Also extra points on creativity" Miss Bustier put Choles phone in her desk drawer and looked over at Chole "You can get it back at the end of the day"

"Hmph that's just Hmph" Chole sat down next to Sabrina upset

"Wow Miss Bustier does not seem too happy with Chole" Mari whispered to Ayla

"I mean she tried to get her fired remember when Chole was to straighten her hair during class and her dumb self caught something on fire and in a panic tried to put it out and when the fire department came she just pushed all the blame on Miss Bustier, I mean when one of your students tries to blame arson on you i think its understandable to gain a hatred for them" Ayla responded

"That's true" Marinette turned into the group's discussion on plans for the project trying to not get lost in Adrien's eyes and voice.

*Ring*

"And that's lunch kids make sure to work together on this project I expected greatness from all of you"

"Thanks, Miss Bustier," that class said collectively

"Come on girl I want to rush to get to that cafe because I have a surprise to show you for the LadyBlog," Ayla says as she is heading for the door

"I'm Coming Ayla I'm coming" Marinette packs up her things and follows behind

"Hold up girls" The girls stop to see Nino and Adrien following behind "Where you going?"

"Argh to this new cafe that opened last week, they have this delicious new dessert I wanna try" Ayla responds to Nino

"Dude I love new things and desserts we coming to, right Adrien?" Nino nudges Adrien, Marinette looks up at Adrien and he smiles at her "Yeah sure might as well"

Mari blushes She was going to have lunch with the boys of her dreams, this might not be the first time but to her, every time is the first time

"Okay fine but we have to hurry before lunchtime rush" Alya links arms with Mari and they walk through the park towards the cafe with Nino and Adrien following closely behind

"Oh yes, they haven't gotten busy yet Oh! and they have a booth inside" Ayla exclaims her excitement as the group walks into the cafe "Okay Mari and Adrien go and lockdown that booth and Nino and I are gonna get glasses"

"Ay Ay Captain" Mari jokes to Ayla unphased by the separation of the group until she comes close to booth realising Ayla and Nino headed the opposite direction towards the cups and she's alone with Adrien he's playing a game on his while they walk in sync toward the booth, they arrive at the booth

"You want the comfy side or the chair?" Adrien looks at Marinette after asking "Hmm what?" Mari looks at Adrien "The booth? you want the comfy side or the chair?"

"haha the...umm...Chaomfy ah I mean haha *sigh* I'll go for the comfy" Mari puts her head down internally cursing her existence and sit on the cushion side Adrien takes the chair

Adrien puts his phone away in his pocket to make sure to not be rude and sees a sad Mari looking at down at her hand mumbling "Marienette you okay?"

Mari snaps out of her daydream of internally dying and looks up to a concern Adrien "Ha ha yes I am fine, I'm just" and just cue like the angels from above stepped in and saved her from more embarrassment Ayla and Nino come back with glasses and water and sit down Ayla next to Mari and Nino next to Adrien

"What we talking about" Ayla smirks at the two

"haha nothing really, what took you two so long?" Mari replies trying to avoid the non-existant topic of the past conversation

"Oh sorry Nino just confessed his undying love for and I accepted Is all?" Ayla said and begun to pour water into everyone's cups

"Wait what?" Mari and Adrien say in union "Confesses? love?" Mari blinks in surprise and Nino just smiles and Ayla looks unphased

"I mean we both liked each other for a long time just haven't spoken about it and I just decided New school year New me," Nino says looking into the menu and taking a mental note of what he wants "So what are we having?"

"Nino, Ayla umm? why are you two taking this so casual?" Mari looks at Ayla that has finished pouring the water and is about to go and order her dessert

"We have been "dating" for like 3 months but just today we decided to label it "boyfriend and girlfriend," Ayla says as she leaves to go and order Mari follows behind "Umm hello, why didn't you tell me?" Mari pouts

"We were just trying to keep it on the down-low because we didn't even know what it was, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we just agreed to keep it between us," Ayla says looking at Mari

"Okay but no more relationship secrets between us okay? pinky promise" Mari extends her pinky towards Ayla

"Pinky promise" Ayla links her pinky with Mari and then she orders

They walk back towards the booth

"Okay kiddies I got both of the new dessert option and some fries so we could try both and see which one is better," Ayla says as she sits down

"Okay, how much do we owe you?" Nino replies

"Nothing Mari shouted" Nino and Adrien looks at Mari

"It's a little congrats and figuring out your relationship" Mari smiles sheepishly at the two boys

"Well since I'm not apart of this lovely couple how much do I owe?" Adrien reaches in his pocket to get his wallet

"No...I-Its F-fine I'm just paying you back for the last time haha" Mari looks back towards her finger and twiddles them

"Are you sure? I don't mind" Adrien responded

"Yes I'm sure" Mari smiles at Adrien and then looks at Ayla giving her a thumbs up and Nino giggling a little bit

The dessert arrives and the four eat it together rating the texture and taste and vote and which one was best Ayla shows the group the new Chat Noir interview she got and the cool pictures for the LadyBlog, they walk back to school finish up the day and part ways.

Maris Room 10:53pm

" and done, Tikki come here I want you to try on this hat I made you," Mari says calling over her little Kwami

"Coming" Tikki stuffs the remaining cookie into her mouth and flys over to Mari

"do you like it?" Mari say to her Kwami

"I love it can I put it on?" Tikki grabs the hat and puts it on and fly over to the nearest mirror "oo i love it Marinette" Tikki fly over and hugs Maris cheek "I'm glad you love it because I'm planning on making a bigger version for me"

"This is the second time that a Ladybug has given me a gift I'm so very happy," Tikki says looking at her self in the mirror

"The second time haven't you had like over a million ladybugs" Mari looks over at Tikki

"That is true but their gifts always consist of sweet this is the second time a Ladybug has given me something that isn't edible don't get me wrong I love me some sweet but I enjoy having something that I can keep for a longer period of time " Tikki replies still looking at her self and the fine print in the hat

"What was the first thing?" Mari asks out of curiosity

"A sword it is really pretty and sharp I like how shiny it is," Tikki says placing the hat down and sitting on the desk

"Do you still have it or is it gone?" Mari questions

"I keep it in my room!" Tikki exclaims

"Your room?" Mari says with a confuses look in her face

"Yeah inside the miraculous, Where did you think I stay for all those years when I am kept in the box, each miraculous holder has a room and a history hall of all the past miraculous holders your in there two and so is Chat Noir it's all linked together and that's how we visit each other as well, Kinda like a giant dorm room" Tikki replies as she flys towards the cookies on the plate

"Oh wow that's really interesting, am I able to see the sword," Mari says well she touches her earring

"yeah but I am going to need you to take your earring off and put them together, its the only way I can access my room," Tikki says as she takes a bite of a cookie

Mari takes off both her earring and places them together Tikki wipes her hands to get rid of the crumbs, "its gonna take some time, but not too long because you are an active user okay" Tikki flys to the earring and knocks on it twice and whisper some into them a small light appears and open like a double door and Tikki flys into the earring the little light beings to close behind her and the light disappears

Mari is left alone in her empty room and passes the time texting Ayla about Nino and around the school gossip they heard throughout the day until she hears a little knock coming from her earring the Light opens up again and outcomes Tikki with a little sword the perfect size for the Kwami she shows Marinette and Mari notices a fine print on the sword she grabs the magnify glass she uses when she is trying to thread very fine thread and reads the fine print "To Tikki from S.Cheng"

"Why does that sound so familiar? Hey, Tikki which Lady Bug gave this to you?"

"She wasn't from too long ago maybe the third one before you, she was the nicest Chinese lady, but she fell deadly ill due to her pregnancy she birthed the cutest little girl with the most beautiful blue hair if only I could remember her name I just know it started with an S and an A she wanted the little girls name to start with hers but she grew up after her mother past and I was given to another holder but I did always keep an eye on her until the father moved her away and I was unable to watch over my former Lady Bugs child but I keep this sword as a remembrance and now I have another thing to add to my collection"

Mari gave the sword back and Tikki grabbed her hat and went back into the earring to place into her room.

Mari stood up from her desk chair and headed up towards the balcony she checked the time 11:45 pm on her phone

"Oh Chat would be done with his parol soon wonder how the night went for him?" and just on that cue Chat landed on her balcony questioning why a beautiful girl such as herself was standing alone in the cold lost in though

"Why hello there" Chat stands up and waves at Mari "Whats a fine girl like you standing out here on such a cold autumn night?" "Trrrroubled in thought? need some saving from your mind"

"Oh, it's you" Mari rolls her eyes at Chats attempt on flirting "Oh that's no way to speak to a hero purriness <3"

"Really the puns very clever there Chat Noir and don't call me princess hmph, But my question for you is.. Whats a stray ally cat doing here on my balcony on a cold autumns night?"

"Huh stray ally cat, why does the princess have such harmful words for such an innocent soul," Chat Noir says well walking around Mari uniting her pigtails leaving her with her hair down and smelling her hair as he walks past Mari following him with her eyes

"Hmph innocent soul my ass if you're an innocent soul then I must be Gandhi and give me back my hair ties" Mari goes to reach for her hair ties stepping forward towards Chat, Chat lifts the hand with the Hair ties into the air and Mari leans in more trying to reach them, Chat wraps his other hand around her waist and pull her closer to him "Oh my, princess you move so fast" he says well looking her into her blue eyes with his hand still extended.

Marinette pushes him off of her and extends her hand out "Hair ties Chat"

"As you wish my princess" he lowers his hand and Mari goes out to reach it but he pulls back before she can grab it "Nah Nuh Nuh what the magic work my princess"

"I'm not your anything Chat," Mari says started to get annoyed but isn't hating this silly encounter strangely

"I can't hear you, my princess" he puts his other hand to his ear

"argh fine" Mari eye rolls "May I please have my hair ties"

"kitty" Chat smirks

"What?" Mari says annoyed

"May I please have my hair ties kitty," Chat says in a mocking tone

"I'm not saying that I already asked for them nicely and you should give them that was the deal" Mari replies

"Well, then I guess I have to keep them until we meet again my princess Au Revoir <3 " Chat extends his stick and slips off into the night leaving Mari with a remembrance smirk and loss of her only hair ties

"CHAT NOIR YOU GOD DAMN ANNOYANCE!" Mari screams in the dead of the night

"I can't believe that guy what the fuck goes through that thick skull of his and now I have to go to school tomorrow with my hair down, oh when I see that cat I'm gonna kill him" Mari sat angerly in her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. What Are You to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a surprise sex dream of chat which results in a change in her daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note 
> 
> Some smut in the beginning if you don't like that just skip to the cut in the text and it will continue from there 
> 
> Keeping PG for those that like it PG ;) 
> 
> ~ <3

"Chat you can't be in here"

"I have come to see my princess something wrong with that?"

"My parents might hear you!"

"Well then I believe we better be quiet" Chat smirk at Marinette and climbed through the trapdoor on top of Mari

"Chat I'm serious"

"Well so am I"

"My Pare-hmm" Chat began to kiss Marinette on the lips pushing his tongue to touch her lips she gave in and opened her lips inviting the Chat into her mouth, their tongue danced in each other's mouths Chat begun to slowly move his hand down her shirt lifting it up and slowly reaching the bottom of her breast he realises her mouth and slowly moves down to her neck kissing the side of her neck, Mari turns her neck more giving the Chat more space to kiss and suck

"You ahh Gonnahh leave a markahh" Chat stops and looks at the girl laying there all flustered "That's the plan" Chat pulls up her shirt and begins to suck on one breast and begins playing with the nipple of the other with his hand, Mari begins to feel extremely hot and wet down there and Chat lets go of her breast and makes his way slowly down her stomach towards her pelvis she flinches in anticipation to what is going to happen next his hand begins to rub up and down on the outside of her panty and then stops he slowly removes her panty revealing her wet pussy to the cold yet warm breeze he stops sucking the breast and slowly begins to kiss down towards her private area stopping at her pelvis "Do you want more?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Chat"

"Tell me you want more Marinette, Marinette"

"MARINETTE!"

The image of Chat body, eyes and grin vanish as she is being brought back to reality she opens her eyes to see Tikki floating above telling her to get up or she is going to be late.

"What was what dream?" Marinette hops out of bed to feel that she is quite horny and wet out off fear she walks over to the mirror to check that her dream was a dream "Few it was just a dream but the man did it seem vivid

"Marinette snap out of it school starts in 10 mins" Tikki exclaims

Marinette checks the time to see that in fact, her Kwami was correct that it was 8:20 and she had to carry parts for her experiment with her as well which would lessen her time she runs around her room frantically grabbing all the stuff she needs then goes to brush her teeth and do her hair until she remembers that mangy cat stole her only hair ties and she didn't have time to look for more she brushes her hair grabs her stuff some food for her and Tikki and rushes out the door cursing her constant tardiness, she arrives at school on time and settles down before Miss Bustier walks into class.

Ayla sees Marinette sitting at the desk before she has gotten into the classroom "damn girl you early for the first time in ages and loving the new hair look"

"Haha thanks, Ayla, it wasn't on purpose I just missed place them last night and didn't exactly have time to find them this morning" I can't exactly tell Ayla "oh Chat Noir came in the dead of night and took them from me Mari thinks to her self

*Ring*

And that was the bell, the class was starting and was Mari left alone in her own thoughts which kept thinking about her sex dream she had about Chat, I mean I have had my fair share of sex dreams but never so vivid or so wet. Mari sinks into her books filled with shame she knows she can't share with anyone but her self "Curse that damn Cat" Mari thought as she began to write down the information on the board

*Ring*

Finally, lunchtime Mari felt like just taking a nap in the park no worry of the world for the test on Paris history that was going to happen in four weeks "I mean come on who gives out a test this early in the year it's unfair" Mari says to Ayla

"I know right, curse you school system" Ayla puts up her fist and shakes it while the two walks to the park to enjoy the autumn breeze

"Hey Ayla, I wanna take a nap under that tree wanna wake me up when lunch is over," Mari says as she heads for the tree with just enough sun and shade

"Okay I'm gonna text Nino where we are and get some hot chips" Ayla texts Nino and heads over to the hot chips stand

Mari sits down and listens to the bird's chirp and feels the cool breeze blow through her lose hair "Ah yes the perfect napping conditions" Mari begins to close her eyes

"I would agree as well princess" Mari opens her eyes to see the thieving Cat sitting up top of the tree staring down at her

"Chat what are you doing here, is there an Akuma?" Mari looks frantic around for a place and a plan to try and escape this situation

"No no just came to see my princess with her hair down, you know you look very pretty with your hair down maybe I should just keep these hair ties" Chat opens his pocket to show Mari that he still kept the hair ties on him

"Chat can't you just give them back, this is such a hassle," She says as she touches her hair

"I told you what to say and then I can give them back"

"I'm not calling you KITTY!"

"Well then aren't we stuck in a dilemma Princess Au revoir <3 my damsel" Chat extended his stick and headed out of the park

"Well he ruined my nap" Mari tries to fall back asleep until Adrien walks up

"Hey Marinette"

"Argh can't a woman just nap under a tree" Mari sat up to she Adrien looking at her confused

"Ahh my god kill me, Sorry Adrien just got visited by a street cat and he disturbed my slumber" Mari released she was so annoyed and tired after her two encounters with Chat she actual talked normally to Adrien for once it was kinda nice

"Well I hope he wasn't too much of a bother I can leave you to rest" Adrien goes to walk away

"No wait!" no wait? what is going on with me? "It's okay uhh...umm my sleep w-was disturbed once Chat I mean cat left, haha"

"So it's okay if I stay?" Adrien looked at her

"Yeah"

Adrien sat down next to her under the tree and they just sat there in silence, it was nice yet oddly familiar but she couldn't figure it out, him either the silence was peaceful and Mari began to slowly drift away in her sleep, nodding her head back and forth until Adrien turned to look at her to say something and instead lay her head on his shoulder and whisper in her ear

"I'm not gonna return the hair ties Princess" he smirked felt the breeze blow past them he smelt the scent of bread and sweets coming from Mari, it was nice yet oddly pleasing

He was falling for her but knew deep down Lady Bug was his only love so he either had to get rid of his feelings or carry them on.


	3. Why Does Life Break You Just To Build You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat goes through a serious heartbreak leaving Mari to pick up the pieces

24th Feb - Start of Term 2 

Dear Diary

A whole term has passed Ayla still talks to me about Adrien and I napping under the tree together, she set it as my wallpaper on my phone, Chat has begun visiting me nightly when Nathaniel got akumtised again and I was his target, the first night I hate it, Oh how I tried to say I could watch over her as ladybug but no that cat as always been stubborn for an entire week I was being montior but after the 2nd day I just invited him inside I mean I couldn't let him just freeze due to the winters night, we started playing video games I made him a few things he made me a few things, in the week I discovered a whole new side of Chat Noir and I was kinda falling for him, but I just feel like falling for Chat would be two-timing Adrien and my love for him is more extreme, I mean come on I fell in love with Adrien the first year at the school its now been two years and my feelings haven't changed, well Chat and I have been talking almost everynight and I don't hate it, he is my escape from the world we create a new world and place in my room a safe place where we talk about our days our problems, I honestly look forward to hearing those taps on my balconey door becasuse I know I entire a whole differnt world with him.

Marinette closes her dairy puts it away and goes to finish off her homework, she writes her last word on her essay and put the pen down and stretches she hears a faint tap at the window and looks up to see those green cat eye looking through the glass of the trap door

"Knock Knock my Princess I have brought you a present"

"Coming kitty" I open the hatch and Chat swings down not even needing the bed to enter any more

"So where is my present huh kitty" Mari looks sceptical at Chat

"Well princess I am the present" Chat poses all cute towards Mari

"What a disappointing present Chat I expected better" Mari say grazing under his chin with her finger while she goes to sit in her desk chair

"The princess has broken the prince's heart, he is forever damned to slumber only to be woken by true loves kiss" Chat fake faints on Mari Chaise and puckers his lips

"Oh you wish kitty but that's, not you get a kiss, you walk up to the person of desire" Mari walks toward Chat still laying on the Chaise "Come in close" Mari leans closer to Chats face "And steal it from them" Mari moves closer to Chats face "But that's just in fairytales and we in the real world" Mari steps back and walks away from Chat going for the plate of macaroons on her desk, Before she gets away any father Chat grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him

"My princess can't be more flirtatious then me, that not how this works"

"Oh, and how are you gonna set it right? hmm"

"Like this" Chat pulls her in closer lifts his free hand up to her chin lifting it slightly and begins to move his face to hers Mari slowly begins to close her eye getting ready for impact until nothing he stops and she opens her eyes all she sees is a Cheshire smirk from the one that holds her so tightly "You sly fucking Cat," Mari says escaping his grasp

"My princess it's only harmless payback" Chat smirks grabbing a Macaroons from the plate 

Thinking back to it Chat closed his eyes as well "Nah Nuh Macaroons are for good kitties, not playful ones" Marinette grabs the Macaroons from Chat hand and eats it 

"Come on Mari, I was just getting you back that's unfair" Chat begins to whine and pout while Mari sits on her Chaise "Fine you can have one but that's it"

"oh well thank you purrincess" Chat goes to grab one again

Mari rushes over to the plate and grabs it before Chat does "and they have been taken due to that horrible pun" Mari grabs the last one and put it on the brim of her mouth

"Oh now that was uncalled for princess that was for me" Chat moves closer to Mari

And leans in and bites the part of the Macaroon sticking out of her mouth out of complete surprise Mari drops the plate causing it to smash on the ground

"Mari you okay up there?"

Mari frantically brings her self back to the reality and calls out to her mum "Yeah mum it's fine just knock the plate off of my desk and it smashed"

"Oh want me to come up and clean it up for you"

"No no mum it's okay everything okay I can handle it"

"okay just be careful"

"will do"

Mari turns to Chat

"Don't do that I almost got caught!" Mari says in an angry whisper

"Wasn't my fault princess, Don't tease the cat or else you get scratched"

"Oh when I get my hand on you I'm gonna strangle you"

Mari begins to pick up the glass from the broken plate "be careful not to cut yourself" Chat says to her with caution

"Ahh MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCKER" Mari cut her finger and then begin to hear footsteps up towards the trap door

"Are you okay Mari did you cut your self"

"No mum just stub my pinky toe"

"okay try and keep the swears to a minimum"

"Will do mum" 

Footsteps walk away from the trap door

"Ahh princess you okay?" Chat leans in to check up on her 

"Yeah just a little cut and that was out of frustration and not pain" Mari sticks the cut finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding and pushes chat back with her free hand 

"haha okay okay I apologize, now let me clean it up I have gloves" Chat extends his fingers

"Okay Fine Chat, Then imma just rinse the wound and put a plaster on it"

Chat cleans up the glass and uses her portable vacuum to just clean the area in case he missed any

"Okay now that, that is over" Mari exits her bathroom with a the plaster wrapped around her finger "Care for a game Ultimate Mega Strike? I unlocked that new character" 

"Oh princess you are on!" They shared an earphone and played till 1 in the morning Mari was driting off to sleep and Chat noticed how tired she was getting including himself, they paused the game he lifted her up and put her in her bed and tidied up her desk, switched the game off and climbed up her bed gave her a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight my sweet princess"

"Goodnight my kitty" Mari yawned and closed her eyes as Chat disappeared in the night

Adrien POV

When Chat got home he detransformed and just through himself in bed and started drifting off until the whole night began to play through his head, her sudden flirting, her eyes and the way her face scrunched up when she was frustrated at him he was falling for her hard he had to fix this. He knew he loved Lady Bug but Marinette was beginning to take over his heart, he knew he had to talk to her tomorrow he doesn't know what to say but its gotta be something, Adrien closed his eyes tried to fight the thoughts out of his head and ended up drifting off to sleep.

"Adrien its 7'o'clock time to wake up and get ready for school"

"No Nathalie just give me 10 more minutes"

"You asked me at the beginning of the year to wake you up at 7'o'clock every morning so you wouldn't be late for school anymore and if you are just going to disobey your orders then how is this fair on me"

"Okay okay Nathalie I'm up, sheeesh"

"Good, good breakfast is downstairs, you have fencing after school and then piano, your Chinese tutor has fallen sick and is going to be off for 2 weeks so you will either have to extend piano or choose free time for the 2 weeks" 

"Oh well then I pick free time I think an hour of the piano a day is enough"

"As I thought, I will be downstairs if you need me" Nathalie exits that room and Adrien begins to get ready for school

"Did you hear that Plagg and hour of free time, I haven't had one of those in never"

"Yeah sounds great now you have more time to get me more cheese" 

"Yeah, yeah plagg, I have to go tell Mari she will be so happy for me"

"Don't you think it's a little early for her and he's not listening *sigh* 3..2...1"

"PLAGG TRANSFORM ME" 

"Called it"

Chat ran at the top of the building feeling the fresh cold winter air hitting his face while he runs, Until he sees a red flash in the corner of his eye "Oh my it's My Lady wonder what she is doing on this early winter's morn, argh but I should tell Marinette, I'll let her sleep some more" Chat follows the red beauty flying through Paris heading towards the Eiffel Tower "I'm Coming My Lady"

Chat flys towards the tower trying to avoid his ladies sights he lands behind her and begins to sneak up behind her

Reader POV

"Long-time no see My Lady"

"Oh Well isn't it quite early there kit-a-Chaton" M Oh shit remember you are ladybug Mari

"Well it is but I have great news for a friend and was heading towards her house until I saw my lady fly right past me"

"Oh and I am of such importance that you changed your path for me"

"Anything for you My bugaboo and I think its better for Marinette to sleep some more she's not that great in the mornings"

M"Oh shit he was talking about me" "Oh so her name is Marinette such a cute name"

"yeah shes great, anyway whats my Lady doing alone on the top of the Eiffel tower?"

"Just thinking"

"About what or more about whom, oh I knew My Lady thought about me"

"Slow down there kitty"

"I'm loving the kitty but that reserved for the other one"

"Whoa, there big fella? Is that more your speed?"

"So what are your thoughts?" Chat sits next to Ladybug

"Boy troubles" Chat heart tensed at those words "I'm in love with this guy but I know he doesn't love me back but there this other guy he is always there for me and I don't want to lose either of them" Ladybug looked up at Chat and saw his heartbreak but he quickly fixed himself and put on the fakest of smiles

"She loves another guy of course she does, I mean who would love me" Adrien thought

"Chat?" Marinette reached over to touch Chat and glanced at her hand and saw her suit" M fuck, fuck me I confessed my feeling not as Mari but as Ladybug the one he loves

"I recommend maybe trying for the one that doesn't love you back, its always fun, the chase, the chase is fun, Umm Ladybug I have to leave now I still got to see my friend, yeah umm see you around" Chat extended his batton and flew off towards the bakery of his best friend

"oh my god I have hurt him good job Marinette you royally fucked up now, Oh shit he's heading to my house, fuck" Ladybug took off as fast as possible but saw Chat land on the balcony before she could, this time wasn't so graceful he looked torn

Marinette quickly detransformed and headed to her room from the bakery door and grabbed an apple to make it seem that she was in the kitchen heading up to her room, she opened her trap door to see Chat laying on her floor bawling his eye out looking dead from the inside and out

M Act like you didn't just ruin your friend's life like a few seconds ago 

"Omg Kitty" Mari rushed to his side he was crying so hard he wasn't breathing Mari lifted his chest and sat him up "Kitty you need to calm down and take some deep breaths"

"Loves dead"

"Kitty don't say that"

"It's dead like me, I shouldn't have followed that red bitch I should've just came here, here to our safe world away from the pain of the outside world"

Mari began to tear up she was her reason he feels like this, she fell too quickly into the world but forget its not the same world without the other, she wasn't careful, wasn't focus, she can't go ahead and blame Ladybug when Ladybug was her

"Come here kitty" she hugged him closely and let him cry it all out until there was nothing left to cry but tearless tear, his eyes turn red with the slightest hint of brown, she sat him on her chaise got him a cup of water while he controlled his breathing "Here kitty drink some water"

"Princess, why does it hurt? why does it feel like the world is over and there isn't much left but sadness and pain? Why can I cry when I also feel anger? Why do I want to curse love and those that have it? Why princess? Why?"

"Kitty you really just skipped straight past denial huh?" Mari giggled and then looked at Chats angry brow "Okay I'm sorry" She sat down next to him "Chat I can't answer your questions because I don't know myself but you can't just give up on love"

"NO! I am it's over for me and love, I'm just going to remain angry, hello new world meet angry Chat Noir, Oh and princess confess to him now better off telling him before he breaks your heart with a fucking conversation" 

Chat climbed out his window and headed towards home to get dressed, He has spent over an hour getting heartbroken and crying that he was over it, he wasn't up for school he wanted to crawl back into bed but he was going face this day with a pissed off Iron fist "Here comes the new Adrien Agreste fucking done with everyone shit encluding love. Adrien got dressed and ran outside towards school.

Mari Pov

"What have I done Tikki I have managed to destroy a boys life in one whole day I'm such a fucking idiot"

"Don't be too harsh on your self Marinette yes it was a quite extreme miscommunication, that has managed to make the boy think anger is the solution"

"Not helping Tikki!" Marinette moans as she falls on her chaise 

"Cheer up Marinette, I mean even though his rage he did give you some advice maybe its time to confess to Adrien about how you feel?"

"I mean that's not the worst idea in the world, yeah I think I'm gonna do it, I'm going to confess my feelings for Adrien" Marinette rushed to the school to find Adrien before class starts and sees him sitting on the bench alone talking to himself

"H-Hi Adrien"

Adrien looks up to see a shy Marinette "Oh Hi Pri-Marinette what brings you to the park on such a gloomy day" Adrien says a semi-sad semi-happy tone

"I uh um j-just ca-came here to" M get it together Mari 

"You know what I think love is dumb" Mari looks up in surprise at the love of her life saying how love is dumb

"Can you elaborate?" Mari look shocked and kinda worried

"You fall in love with a girl, devote your life to her and he goes behind your back and likes another guy" Adrien looks at Mari and away at the sky "You love another girl?" Mari looked down and felt her entire heart drop "Yes now stay on track Mari she hurt me, so now I declare there will be no love for me" Adrien focused back to Mari wondering why she hasn't stopped his stupidity or to comfort her because she was there when he broke down then to see her look broken a sight he has seen before one night during a DMC, he went to stand up to comfort her to realise he didn't light on his feet that he was in fact not wearing a black catsuit instead was in his civilian form he realised that in fact, Adrien Agreste was the boy she was head over heels about.

"Marinette?" Adrien said her name and she snapped out of her shock "Oh yeah I uh umm I have to go see, uh yeah bye Adrien" Marinette sprinted off and Adrien felt a wave of Déjà vu hit him and hit him hard, Ladybug did the same to him and he just did the same to Marinette "Wow love really is damned" Adrien ran into an ally and transform into Chat and ran after Mari.

Chat saw Mari run into the bakery and assumed she was in her room hoping and praying she didn't lock the trap door from this morning visit he hopped on the roof and walked towards the trap door "Please please please for all that is holy please" he reached down and opened it "Thank the heavens" he whispered to himself

Just like an hour ago she was laying on the same spot crying so hard she couldn't breathe Chat this time was the one to enter the room and did the same she did for him picked her up and let her cry her heart out into his shoulder they sat there for a few minutes giving up on the thought of school or life for the matter, he knew how it felt and hated that he caused it, he internally cursed love, ladybug and himself, he sat Mari onto her chaise and used the same cup she gave him before because he couldn't find a different one and waited for her to talk, he thought about what he had just done, she thought about what she had done they both called it karma.

"It's funny huh" Marinette chimed in to break the silence and deep thoughts "It's funny how all in one day two hearts can be broken" Mari begins to laugh as tears start to fall down her face

"Princess seems as though you skipped denial and anger on this one and jumped to depression" Chat giggled remembering her comment from before

"Oh shut up kitty," Mari says then looks into her glass of water "Well princess I'm no longer angry and I feel a wave of depression coming on so why don't we be two lonely depressed heartbroken people together" Chat sits down next to Mari and throws his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into him "I like the sound of that" Mari takes a sip of the water and then hands the glass over to him to drink "Life and love is pretty cruel but I'm happy I have you, princess" "Same here kitty" Chat kisses Mari on the forehead Mari looks up at him and then at his lips, shes been hurt enough today fuck it, Mari leans in to kiss Chat on the lips Chat reacts the same way, Two broken heart fixed into one heart.


	4. Lets Dance The Night Away (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What We Have is a Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note
> 
> Smut is going to be involved I will add ----------------- as an indication as to when the smut begins and ends
> 
> Majority of this is going to be the smut but the beginningish of the before line will be telling you the beginning of the next chapter
> 
> ~ <3

August 30th - Term 4

Dear Diary

Chat and I have been dating for 7 months we started dating a week after we both got our hearts broken on the same day and I kissed him and then we used each other to get over our crushes, I said that he would have to be able to work well with ladybug because she still needs him to fight crime and that my trap door is always open for him when the fight is over to vent and rant about him seeing ladybug in action and all that, in the beginning, it was really hard he listened and worked with her but that was it, straight after the fight he checked on the victum then headed straight here, it was hard to try and rush as fast as I could to get home before he got in my room but as we talked about it more and more he slowed down talked to Ladybug and they where back to normal but oh how I knew the secret pain he felt seeing the girl in the costume, he always worries about talking about it to try and not make me jealous but honestly I can't really get jealous of my self. I also tried to work hard on building the friendship with Adrien, falling out of love and lowering his pedestal which made it easier to talk to him normally. Chat told me the same thing about ranting and venting about Adrien so I do sometimes, Ayla was worried about me since I missed some days when it really hurt I told her the truth and she went on an extreme rampage at Adrien but I told her it isn't his fault and that I am over it and over him, she is still sceptical of my feeling but I can't really just up and tell her I am in love with a superhero and we fuck every other night and cry together twice a week now can I. Chat has made me happy and more confident, Tikki worries for us incase our idenitys get releved and then it comes out that the only reason Chat was so hurt was because of me and I lied to him when I was comforting him, but I make sure to hide it the best I could but there have been times when he does so great in battle and I just want to kiss him on the spot but I can't as lady bug, I can't get lost in our little world looking like an outsider. But that how it is coming near the end of the school year and I am going to become a Senior oh I can't wait.

*Knock Knock*

"Hello kitty you know you never have to knock" Chat Noir opens the trap door and jumps down towards his princess

"A prince always knocks for his princess"

"Oh don't flatter your self kitty" Chat kisses Mari and heads towards the sweets on the plate "Quite a verity you have here my darling," Chat says as he skims through the plate and picks up the fudge 

"Dads making different things for the upcoming event at my school"

"Ooo event do tell" 

"Just some dumb Junior ball" Marinette sighs as she grabs a cookie from the plate and sits down on her office chair "What's wrong princess doesn't like balls?"

"No, not really" Mari sighs

"I bet the princess likes my balls" Chat winks at Mari "Oh shut up you perv I'm being serious here" Mari kicks chat from her chair

"You didn't deny it" Chat smirks

"CHAT!" Mari says annoyed

"Okay sorry sorry do continue" Chat bites into the fudge and looks towards Mari

"All the balls I have gone to have sucked why would this one be any different" Mari bites into her cookie

"Don't be such a negative nancy Mari how about I go with you?" Chat says wiping the crumbs off of his hands onto his suit

Mari lit up at the thought of spending a dance with her boyfriends then reality hit like a brick "We can't Chat if the school found out I was dating you it would spread for days and I would get hassled and it would all just go to shit" Mari spins on her chair facing her back to Chat

"What if we made up a story? Like you were upset about not having a date and then I saw you and opped into going" Chat says moving closer to Mari and spinning the chair around to face him

"No, because then girls will think that if they just whine and cry they can go on a date with Chat Noir and I'm not for that and I bet ladybug wouldn't be as well"

"And that's, why you are the brains and, I am the brawn" Chat begins to flex his muscles Marinette begins laughing at the goofball her boyfriend is and walks up to him to stop him from flexing before he pulls a muscle "Okay okay that's enough stop before you hurt something, I love you Chat" Mari hugs Chat "Oh my the L-word how forward trying to get into my pants I see, I shall allow it" Chat smirks at Mari and hugs her back "I love you too Marinette, now about that pants part?," Chat raises an eyebrow Chat releases Mari from the hug and Mari takes a step back "Fine Fine but we can't be too loud my parents are in the Bakery and I'm not gonna be on death row due to a horny cat

"Oh purriness please like I'm the loud one"

"shut up or you can just go home" Mari snaps back furrowing her brow and crossing her arms together, Chat smirks thinking whether to push it more and just get it on, A fuck it, I can push her buttons tomorrow

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chat extends one arm grabbing Maris waist pulling her in, using his free hand to lift up her face "I take it you choose to shut up" Mari smirks as Chat pulls her in for a kiss, Mari unfolds her crossed arms and extends them up so she can wrap them around Chat neck kissing him harder in the process, Chat moves his arm rested on Mari's waist and moves it down to her butt slowly squeezing hard as the kiss becomes more intense, Chat begins slowly walking back towards the chaise remembering its whereabouts Mari following along trying not to break the intense passionate make out.   
Chats leg hits the chaise and he releases the kiss seeing a sad Mari not wanting to stop, "Oh don't worry my princess there's more then just a kiss instored for you" Chat smirks picking Mari up princess style and plopping her down on the chaise Mari giggles in excitement, Chat climbs ontop of Mari resuming the kiss but breaking it again slowly kissing his way down to her neck rising his head up, his green eyes looking for a place to make a mark to claim Mari as his, Mari can feel his gaze looking around her neck wanting him to hurry and find a spot so she could feel his lips against her body unitll she remembered Ayla telling her they are gonna go dress shopping tomorrow "Wait Chat" Mari says Chat looks away from her neck into her blue eyes, "You can't make a mark on my neck" Mari say "but-" before Chat could protest "But anywhere else on my body you can" Mari smiles at Chat, Chat surprised by her response sit up and begins to scan her body with is eyes for a new placement, he finds his spot and lifts up her oversized pj top to expose more of her body to him, to come to see that his princess was wearing a Chat Noir theme underwear, "Seems as though my Princess was expecting me" Chat says as he lifts the top of her underwear up and letting it go realseing a little slap sound from the elastic hitting her skin Mari moans at the sudden surpise of sting coming from the elastic hitting her.  
Chat smirks leaning forward using his left hand to support the top half of his body and begun kissing her on the lips and slowly moving down her chest towards her perky boobs, beginning to suck on the her right nipple as he used his free right hand to grab her left boob to squeeze and play with, Mari letting off little moans from the kitty playing with her boobs, she begins to feel a hot feeling down below and wetness begin to increase, she moved a little grinding her sex against Chats leg that was resting between her legs letting out a moan on the impact of her feeling something to grind on, Chat detected the movement and the sudden warmth against his leg and realised he was making his princess horny and he enjoyed knowing the fact that he could either tease her until she begged or given in and just pleasure her.  
Chat thought hard on which option to choose as he continued to play with her boobs, he decided on begging, During his decision, Mari was using his leg as a way to get off but as Chat made a decision he smirked while sucking and slowly moved his leg out of Maris reach, Mari felt his leg move and tried to follow but was unable to she moaned in unsatisfaction, Chat smirked as he released her boobs and begun to slowly kissing down to her navel he moved his hand down the side of her as he kissed down stopping his hand as her butt and using his right index finger to slowly caress across the lining of her upper left leg going down to the side of her sex but not touching it at all, this drove Marinette crazy, she was wanting him more and more why was he teasing her and why did she kinda like it? Chat sat up continuing to caress the side of her sex with his right index finger, Mari continues to moan in anticipation getting wetter and wetter, Chat stops and using both of his index fingers and hooks them into the outlining of her underwear slowly pulling them down, causing Mari to feel a cold breeze hit her hot sex, Chat pulled off her underwear threw it on to the ground and begun to move his head between her legs he looked at her pink sex about to move down, but seeing Marinette anticipating the impact he picked up her right leg and begun kissing down her inner thigh stopping to suck a love bite into it.  
Mari was beginning to get sexually frustrated "why is he taking so long, argh im so horny" Mari looked down to his pants and saw his bludge growing "if he ain't gonna hurry up then Ill take matters into my own hand" Mari scooted her butt down until she was near his bludge and lift her hips rubbing her wet sex against his bludge confined in the suit, she felt it grow as she rubbed against it, she was about to let out her moan until she heard a moan from Chat, her movement caught him off gaurd, He dropped her leg to cover his mouth out of embarressment, this was Maris chance to switch it around in a quick movement she manege to push Chat onto his back and she climbed on top, Chat was surpriesed at the quick change of posistion, Mari sat on top of him and positioned her self ontop of his bludge and begun to rub her warm wet sex agianst it feeling it grow made her wet and want it now, Mari leaned forward grabbing the bell "My turn now" Mari bit her lip and begun pulling the bell down unzipping his suit releasing his chest when the zip hit its end she moved her hand down unbuckling his Belt and unziping his pants releasing the bludge from its tight confinment Chat let out a small moan as Mari reached in grabing his cock from the underwear and suit and she saw it rise up, "Seems like you missed me" Mari says as she begins to stroke the cock up and down "Now enough teasing" Mari lifts her hips up postioning herself and slowly beginng to drop down guiding the his rock hard cock into her tight pink pussy, it reached the brim of her sex then she lowered down taking all of his big member in and begun to move up and down.  
Mari and Chat moaned as Mari moved up and down, Chat begun to take control and moved his hips up, down and around causing Mari to moan more, he could see she was loving it but was trying her hardest to not moan too loud, biting her teeth together and occasionally covering her mouth with her hand, He moved his hips fast, he could feel her insides tightening she was about to climax and so was he, he held on until she climaxed, he felt her walls tighten around his cock and her moan went a bit louder, she climbed off and moved her head towards his member "What you doing princess?" Chat asked "Well my kitty you still hasn't cummed yet" She smirked at him putting her mouth around the tip of his cock and lowered her head down and begun to suck, her mouth felt amazing, she increased the speed "Princess I about to cum" She went fast then removed her mouth before he ejaculated and just moved her hand up and down until he cummed on her face "Oh I'm so sorry my princess" Chat said as he quickly shot up "Don't worry Chat I like the way you taste" Mari wiped some jizz off of her cheek with her finger and licked it

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you are so fucking hot," Chat said laying back down "I know," Mari said as she walked over to her dresser bending down on purpose to get some underwear knowing Chat would watch her walk away and he was staring at her with his green cat eyes "Like what you see?" Mari says as she takes off her oversized top and put on her pink polka-dot PJ top covering her breast again "It's like a dream come true every time" Mari puts on her underwear and her pink PJ pants, Chat stands up and walks past Mari towards the sink to clean up "But I'm sad I didn't get to have a taste" Chat says as he brushes his hand past her private area "Well maybe next time don't take so long on the teasing Kitty" Mari turns around and begins to clean up the mess with a towel "But I like teasing you purriness" Chat response zipping up his top and pants and putting his belt back on "Then you can't complain" Mari smirks finishing up the cleaning and putting the dirty towel and clothes in the washing basket,

Mari turns around to look at Chat but then notices the time 2:54 am "Oh shit" Chat looks at her in surprise "Chat its 6 mins till 3 you gotta go, I got school tomorrow and I'm helping with the decorations "Shit, shit" Mari begins to guide Chat out the trap door following behind him to say goodbye "Sorry I'm forcing you out but I gotta get to bed and I believe you do too Chat <3"

"It's okay princess till next time" Chat smirks and climbs on the railing and reaches his hand towards the baton

"Chat wait!" Mari steps forward before Chat leaves, Chat turns around "No goodbye kiss?" Mari says all shy

Chat turns around to face Mari "Come here princess" Mari steps forward and kisses him, She steps back to look at Chat and he has a smug look on his face

"Try to look a little less smug," Mari says as she blushes

"Can't. It's contagious" Chat pecks her cheek "Au revoir my princess <3"

Chat extends his baton and heads home, he climbs through the window and detransforms

"Oh plagg tonight was great," Adrien says as he plops on his bed

"Yeah yeah kid, I will never forget being involved in human intercourse yuck!" Plagg flies over to his three-barrel of cheese Adrien owes him every time he has sex with Marinette as Chat

"Princess didn't seem so happy to go to the ball, maybe if I can't go as Chat I'll ask her as Adrien!" Adrien shoots up from the bed

"You forgetting one thing kid, SHE DON'T LIKE YOU AS ADRIEN," Plagg says grabbing some cheese and stuffing it in his mouth

"Well if I persuade her to go with Adrien then it will be fine and I get to spend that dance with my princess" Adrien replies in excitement

"Well if this blows up in your face, Just know I told you so," Plagg says heading over to his bed to go and sleep

"Yeah yeah, plagg it will go great" Adrien hops in bed thinking about the plan and eventually falls asleep.


	5. Lets Dance The Night Away (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is acting strange

August 31st 6:00 am

Adrien POV

"Today is the day Plagg, I am going to drop by Mari place this Morning before school and I am going to tell her to ask Adrien to go to the ball, I, as a loving boyfriend am not going to let my girlfriend be down in the dumps for a dance" Adrien, says smug walking to his bathroom

"Yeah, yeah I can't wait for this to blow up in your face" Plagg replies turning back around to go back to sleep 

Timeskip 7:30 am Marienttes Room

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT, NOW?" Mari yells at Chat

"Listen, listen, Princess, you won't feel horrible if you go with someone and since I can't come, take Adrien," Chat says to his obviously pissed off girlfriend

"You can't be that dumb, I'm not taking him, who you know for a fact HE BROKE MY HEART" Mari say getting Angerer

"Princess its been 7 months you two have become great friends now please," Chat goes next to Mari "I don't want you to be upset and I want you to have a great time at your dance" Chat looks Mari in the eyes "So, please...For me" Chat activates the kitty eyes

"No Chat, not the kitty eyes, You know I can't resist them" Mari tries to look away but Chat pulls her head to look at him and intensifies them "Okay, okay I give in, I'll ask Adrien to the ball, Not for me but for you"

"No no, for us" Chat smirks looks at the time kisses Mari on the head and heads out 

"You gonna pay for this Kitty!" Mari yells as Chat exits

"Step one down now just step two saying yes," Chat says as he jumps into school and detranforms in the locker

"Wipe that concerned look on your face plagg it's going to turn out fine," Adrien says to the Kwami floating in front of him

"Mmhmm if I got to say I told you so you owe me a mountain of cheese" Plagg says flying into his pocket

"Okay okay sheesh" Adrien walk out of the locker room and goes to find Nino and Ayla

"Hey dude where did you go?" Nino looks up at Adrien

"Huh?" Adrien looks at Nino in confusion

"I saw the gorilla drop you off than when he drove away you sprinted towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery area," Nino says confused

A oh shit "Ah yeah I wanted something from the bakery ha ha ha" Adrien rubs the back of his neck

"Oh it must've been really important or delicious dude" Nino looks back at Alya

"So where is Marinette?" Adrien asks Ayla

"Probably gonna be late as always" Ayla sighs "I really hope she makes it on time I don't want to waste lunch looking for dresses alone" Ayla looked at the time on her phone "Hey babe I can come with," Nino says to Ayla "No Nino it's supposed to be a surprise for you"

Marinette runs into the school carrying a box of party stuff and two brown bags "Hey Mari you arrived at a reasonable hour" Ayla says mocking her

"Yeah Yeah, Hey Nino can you hold this box I need something out of my bag"

"Sure dude" Mari hands the box over to Nino and grabs out a letter for Adrien "Here Adrien, read it when you are alone" Adrien takes the letter and puts it in his pocket "Okay then?"

"Ayla looks at Marinette about to ask what the letter is about "Here you go Ayla, Papa made some sweet for you since you helped him with the baking last week when I was unable to" Marinette handed the brown bags over to Ayla and she looked inside

"Oooo cookies" Alya reached in and grabbed a cookie and begun eating it forgetting about the letter

Marinette grabbed the box from Nino and headed towards the gym to drop off the decorations "See you guys in class" Marinette walked away while Nino was trying to get some cookies off of Ayla and Adrien watched her walk into the gym

A I wonder what the letter says

Adrien picks up his bag and heads to towards the empty class grateful the couple was too distracted by the cookies

He sat down in his seat reached into his pocket and opened the letter

Dear Adrien

I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday night

Yes? or No?

From Marinette

He giggled at how childish it was how he asked her

A "Really princess a yes or no letter what are you in middle school"

Well I mean might as well play along

Dear Adrien

I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday night

Yes? ✔️ or No?

From Marinette

Adrien ticked yes and put the letter on her desk and waited for the student to arrive, out of pure luck Marinette walked in said Hi to Adrien and saw the same letter she gave him on her desk, she sat down opened it up and saw a tick next to the yes, it was set Adrien and her were going to the dance on Friday, She giggled quite surprised he answered the note and put it back in her bag

Adrien turns around to look at her "Pick you up at 6" he winked and turned back around as the rest of the class flooded into the classroom followed by a substitute teacher 

She giggled and blushed, but she felt like something was wrong about this yet strangely okay, she was going to tell Chat about his opinion on this entire thing and share how Adrien responded. Class was a bore for both of them, both fantasising about the ball and seeing each other tonight, he found it hard to not just wanna snuggle and to stare at her during the days at school, she was his boyfriend in costume but out of costume he was her secret enemy he hated himself for doing that, but he was kinda happy because then he wouldn't have experienced the amazing side of her as Chat, he cursed Ladybug but couldn't blame her yes it was a bit insensitive for her to not consider his feelings when talking about this other guy, but knew it had to be exposed sooner or later.

"Adrikins" 

"Aadrikins"

"ADRIKINS"

Adrien snapped out of his daydream to see a blonde girl in a lot of yellow,

"Earth to Adrikins" she snapped her fingers in front of him

Adrien focused his eyes to see a semi annoyed Chole standing in front of him 

"hmm ah yes Chlo?" 

"Hmm, So I was wondering if we could go to the dance together I mean the two richest hottest people have to go together, I mean its a must, how else is the school supposed to know who is important, I mean next year we are going to rule the school so we have to show who are the couples so no one tries to mess with us, like its a big must, I mean it's not like you would go with anyone else, because I mean Hello it's me, I am like the perfect one to go with and like the only one because of you know social standards everyone else is just commoners and we, well we are like perfect as can be, I mean we can use my limo and enter together perfect right?"

"Clo"

"Yeah that's so perfect how else is it supposed to go"

"Clo"

"We would look amazing together"

"CHOLE"

"Hmm, what is it Adrikins?"

"I can't go with you, I already have a date," Adrien says softly

"What do you mean, I mean I am the only one her of a proper standard you can go with"

"Chole I'm going with" Adrien tries to cut in

"This is just unbelievable, I mean completely unbelievable, I mean I can change that"

"CHOLE IM GOING WITH MARINETTE YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" Adrien snapped not realising how loud he shouted

The entire class stopped talking and looked at the two blondes, Marinette snapped out of her daydream due to the scream and the mentioning of her name, the sub not noticing due to the loud music from his headphones and scrolling through social media

"You're going to the dance with the baker's daughter, that's disgusting and way below your social standards so take that back and go with me" Chole snaps back pointing at Marinette

"Chole please I only got 3 hours of sleep and have 6 hours of photoshoot after school, I really just don't want to argue about this and it's pointless, I'm going with Marinette whether you like it or not and if you try to butt in I will block you on every social media and I promise you that" Adrien lays his head down into his arm expecting the blonde to walk away

"But-uh-you!" Chole looks at Marinette and about to lunge

"Chole! I'm not joking" Adrien grabs his phone and goes to Instagram and searches up Choles pages and unfollows one of her many, Choles hears a tweet come from her phone and Sabrina looks at it

"@Adrien unfollowed @Chole on Instagram what's the tea sis?" Sabrina reads out 

"Damn that was fast," Ayla says

"BUT" Chole complains taking another step towards Marinette

Adrien unfollow two more accounts the tweet sound goes off again

"@Adrien unfollowed another one of @Chole Instagram this tea boiling?" Sabrina read out another tweet

Adrien shows up her twitter page and is about to press the unfollow button

"Okay, okay fine, I won't do anything...yet," Chole says backing away

"Chole you will do nothing to Marinette the night of the dance or I swear to god I won't just unfollow again I WILL BLOCK YOU," Adrien says going back to the pages and following Chole again

"You wouldn't" Chole stomps her foot

"Oh I can already see the headline," Adrien says as Nino puts his hand up and moves it in a semi-circle and cut into the convo

"Teen Model Adrien Agreste Unfollows and Block Mayors Daughter Cholé Bourgeois on All His Social Media, Trouble In FRIENDSHIP Paradise" Nino sits back kinda proud of his efforts and Chole sits down getting the message and going back to check everything is back to normal and there are no rumours or trending on the matter that just unfolded

*Ring*

"Damn" Adrien was just about to rest his head until it was time for lunch "Yup I'm going to the park, I can't function on 3 hours sleep" Adrien grabs his bag and head out the door of the classroom

"Hey Adrien" Adrien ears perked up to hear the lovely voice of his princess

"Yes, Prr-Marrentte?" Adrien remember he wasn't Chat

"Thanks for sticking up for me, haha I guess the cat is out of the bag, Huh" Marinette giggled knowing that if Chat had heard her little cat pun he would be smiling from ear to ear,

Adrien tried is hardest to not smile from ear to ear, his princess said a little cat pun and oh was he ecstatic A get it together Adrien 

"haha no problem and I guess so, Chole really needed to calm down and I knew her entire life depends on followers and her socials so had to use her weakness to get through to her," Adrien says as he begins to walk to the park

"You a little devil aren't you Adrien" Mari smirked as she caught up to him

"One could call me that but I just think it more of strategy and reading," Adrien says as he slows down to match Maris pace

"Strategy and reading huh, very interesting Little devil" Mari giggled at him as they walked in unison to the park

"Oh the purrfect spot to take a nap," Adrien says as he scans the park for a tree

"Adrien did you just say purrfect, haha you remind me of Chat Noir" Mari giggle and Adrien blushed realising once again he isn't Chat right now

"Haha just wanted to add to your cat joke from before" He forced his laugh hoping she would fall for that

"Well that was very sly of you to slip in," Mari said as she walked over to the tree Adrien had pointed out, she sat down and felt a cool breeze blow through the summer heat

A oh I would give my left nut just so I could make out with you under this tree right now 

Adrien shook his head and sat down next to her making sure to make some distance so he could at least control himself

"Heard you only had 3 hours of sleep and have a long photoshoot after school you can rest and I can sit and watch the time for you," Mari said

Adrien turned to Mari to see her looking up on top of the roofs of the houses looking like she wanted to be up there flying with the wind

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer" Adrien lay down but didn't want to sleep yet he looked up at Mari still look up at the roofs moving her eyes as she pictured herself jumping from one to another, he stared but the peaceful wind and occasional smell of baked goods made him fall asleep.

The sound of a lawnmower starting up startled Adrien and he shot awake, he looked around to see the groundskeeper mowing the lawn on the other side of the park, he looked down to see a sleeping Marinette not wanting to wake her he checked his phone 2:30 A hmm what a beautiful day it's two in the afternoon, Wait one minute? 2 in the afternoon, OH SHIT! Adrien turned quickly towards Mari "Shit shit, Princess ah I mean, Marinette wake up class started an hour ago" 

"Five more minutes kitty I was up late last night," Mari says as she tries to go back to sleep 

"Marinette wake up! its 2:30 in the afternoon" Adrien says as he goes to shake

"Chill out Chat Noir it's not the end of the world now let me sleep, so what if its 2:30 in the afternoon" Marinette eyes shot open and checked her phone 2:34 pm "Oh shit Chat you could've woken me up earlierrrr....." Mari looks at the concern Adrien instead of her boyfriend Chat, whom he and she have a secret relationship with that, no one is supposed to know about

"Oh Adrien" M oh fuck me, I'm dead, Chats gonna kill me, what am I doing napping next to my ex-crush, oh-shit, oh fuck 

"Marinette we completely missed out on class, no point going back now, what happened to you waking me up" Adrien laughed as he stood up to stretch and to clean off the dirt and leaves

"Haha sorry must've fallen asleep in the process of guarding, you really know how to pick good napping trees" Marinette giggled M Why hasn't he questioned me talking about Chat, maybe he didn't hear me, I mean there is no way I was saying it out pretty loud

"Well, I guess its too late to go back to class now wanna go get some ice cream from the cafe?" Adrien extends his arm and Marinette takes it and stands up

"Yeah sure, why not?" Mari shrugged wiped off the grass and dirt picked up her stuff and they both headed over to the ice cream place

"About my sleep talking" Mari shyly giggled Adrien noticed how troubling it would to be if he tried to question her mistake for calling him Chat

"What sleep talking I was to busy panicking and trying to wake you up I didn't hear anything why? where you dreaming about something naughty" Adrien smirked then laughed

"No!" Mari blushed and slightly hit Adrien M Few that's good to know he didn't hear me 

Mari ordered vanilla and chocolate, while Adrien just got vanilla, "Are you sure I can't pay you back?"

"Nope this was for you buying that meal for Nino and Ayla"

"Come on Adrien that happened at the beginning of the school year you can't be serious" Marinette says as she licks her icecream

"Nope I'm serious and I also can't have a girl pay for themselves, what kind of man would I look like" Adrien say sarcastic 

"Haha yeah, yeah Mr manly man, Well then next time I'm paying" Marinette replies

"Well then next time you better bet me to the register" Adrien

"Deal" Marinette extends her hand out "Deal" Adrien grabs it and they shake, They both laugh until Adreins phones start ringing "*sigh* It's my ride, best I get going" Adrien finishes the remaining icecream waves bye to Marinette and runs around the park and tries to sneak past the car to enter to school just to walk out to make it seem like he didn't just skip.

"Oh Tikki, I think I'm falling for Adrien again, Oh this isn't good, this isn't good at all" Mari looks at her icecream and takes a bite

"What I'm more concerned about it why didn't he react or question when you called him Chat?" Tikki says

"Hmm what was that Tikki?" Mari looks down at her bag

"Nothing, Nothing hey Mari do you think I could visit my room when we get home I wanna check something," Tikki says

"Hmm yeah sure" Mari lowers her head in shame and confusion scooping ice cream into her mouth


	6. Lets Dance The Night Away (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg Reveal set before OwlMan episode 
> 
> Some nice little Adirenette to stir some troubles in dreamland and just a thick layer of Plagg and Tikki relationship

Mari enters her room plops down on her chaise and begins to moan "Tiiiikkkkkiii what do I do, I am falling for him" 

"Marinette even though I'm against the relationship you have with Chat Noir you will not break this boys heart, no person deserves to be cheated on" Tikki flies and sits on Marienttes head 

"I know that Tikki and I know I love Chat way more the Adrien but something feels familiar and it strangle just feels right to be next to him" 

"Marinette this is very concerning news I feel deep sorrow for Chat Noirs feelings hearing you speak about your ex-crush like this, you better get it together" 

"You're right Tikki I think I just miss Chat Noir that's all" Mari gets up off her chaise and sluggishly walks over to her desk and plops down her homework from the day "Two more weeks until the end of the school and I still have homework what kind of backwards shit is this school doing" 

"Hey, Tikki didn't you wanna visit your room you can go ahead while I do my homework if you want?" Mari looks over at the Kwami sitting in the plate of cookies 

"That would be great, I have been wanting to visit a friend" Tikki finishes the cookie 

"Is that friend this mysterious Plagg I have heard you talk about in your sleep? Hmm"Mari teases Tikki 

"Oh please Mari Plagg is just an annoyance, well I mean acute annoyance" Tikki begins to blush 

Mari giggles to see Tikki going redder

Tikki snaps out of it "Shut up, it's not like that and stops eavesdropping on my sleep talking it's embarrassing"

Mari giggles back to Tikki "Okay okay I promise" Mari smiles giving Tikki a pet on the head and then takes off her earring and puts them together Tikki flies down knows on the earrings twice and as the small light appears it disappears Mari sighs and turns to finish her homework.

Tikki POV

"I haven't been inside my room in a while I really need to dust, magically hidden room and yet dust still manages to get in" Tikki sighs wiping her hand against her thigh and heads to the door to exit the room.

Tikki enters a long hallway filled with doors on the left and right with the symbols of all the miraculous on them the floors, walls and ceiling is all made of marble with cute chairs and tables here and there, Tikki floats down the hallway to find Chat Noirs Cat symbol

"I am not snooping I'm just looking out for my girl" Before Tikki is about to enter Plaggs room she hears a voice from behind her 

"What you doing sugar cube?" 

Tikki shoots around to see a black being with bright green eyes holding various things in his hands 

"Plagg what are you doing here?" Tikki rubs the back of her head kinda nervous worried that her magical feline friend just caught her trying to break into his room without permission

"Oh you know the big guy out there really busy and had to take the ring off so I decided to hop in check out my room and just find some stuff to store," Plagg says shifting the stuff in his arm to readjust his strength 

Tikki looked harder at the stuff in Plaggs arms and saw how out of place and colourful yet familiar they all looked "Plagg did you steal these from the rest of the miraculous"

"Maybe" Plagg smirks 

"Plagg that's not right you must return them they're not yours," Tikki says firmly 

"Says the one trying to sneak into an active miraculous Kwamis room, huh Sugarcube" Plagg smirks walking towards his door and opening it and dumping the stuff he stole down

"Come in have a seat or snoop I don't care" Plagg shrugs admiring his treasures

Tikki enters and just sits down feeling defeated that she just got caught "I mean what happened to good luck" Tikki thought and sighs 

"So did you come and find out my boys identity how very unlike you, My Love" Plagg looks up at Tikki

"Nooo" Tikki replies trying to look away to avoid the truth 

"Sweetie you can't lie to me and you also suck at lying to" Plagg walks over to Tikki and sits next to her 

"Okay fine yes you caught me, I was going to come into your room and look at your picture hall, I don't trust him" Tikki turns 

"Oh, and why is that, might it be that it's because your girl and my boy are dating in secret hmm?" Plagg looks at Tikki 

Tikki turns towards Plagg "What how? Did you go into my room?!" 

"Now now sugar cube I'm no you" 

"Plagg how did you know?"

"A Magician never reveals his secrets"

"Plagg," Tikki says in an annoyed tone 

"Oh please I figured it out the first day they met, I might act dumb and might seem narrow-minded, but I could tell by the hair and the voice" Plagg replies "That's what 16 to 3, Tikki, Tikki you gotta step up your revel game and really to stoop so low to break your own rules now that is truly shocking my girl"

"Tell me who he is" Tikki turned to Plagg 

"Hmm nope" Plagg got up

"Please Plagg my love" Tikki gets up to follow him "Tell me who he is" 

"That won't work on me this time sugar cube, I love you baby but how will that be fair on my master"

"Since when did you care about fair" Tikki crossed her arms annoyed 

"Since the day I learnt annoying you make me love you more" Plagg steps towards Tikki 

"Cheese!" Tikki said loudly "If you tell me ill get you some of the cheese from the bakery" 

"Tempting b tempting, But wasn't it you who said identities must be kept a secret" 

"Oh please Plagg, cut the crap just tell me or else"

"or else what?"

"I won't talk to you" 

"what are you five, Tikki that's so childish" 

Tikki turns away from Plagg 

"Tikki answer me, Tikki, Tikki! Argh fine" 

"Its Adrien its Adrien Agreste" Plagg hangs his head low 

Tikki shoots around "is it, is it really?" 

Plagg opens the door to the hallway and shows the picture of the most recent miraculous holder and it shows Adrien's face

"Wow that really makes for a game-changer huh, Marinette is currently beginning to crush on her boyfriend while worrying about what her boyfriend is going to think, Now I'm not cruel but this is a very interesting turn of event, "How about a bet?" Tikki turns to Plagg

"My, My Tikki is making another bet" 

"I bet Chat Noir reveals himself first," Tikki says 

"The way things are turning out I have my faith in Marinette" Plagg replies

"The winner gets to design the other room" Tikki states

"I find that dumb but at the amount of stuff I am "finding" I do need more storage space, so deal" 

Tikki and Plagg shake on it 

"Oh I sense a change in location of the ring I guess its time for me to leave" 

"Au revoir mon amour Till we meet again" Plagg kisses Tikkis cheek and knocks on his room door leaving Tikki alone in his room

"I can't believe he found out again before me, I really need to step up my game" Tikki exits Plaggs room heading back to hers and goes to knock on her bedroom door exiting to find a sleeping Marinette, "how long was I in there with him for?", Tikki checks the time 10:46 pm "jeez magic time is way slower than normal time" Tikki sighs and goes to wake up Mari "Hey Mari don't sleep at your desk it will mess with your back and you can put your earrings back in" 

"Huh ahh hey Tikki you were gone for long" Mari sleepily puts her earrings back in and walks over to her bed and gets in "Goodnight Tikki love you" 

"Night Marinette, Love you too" Tikki tucks herself into the bed Mari made her and heads to sleep "Good night Plagg" Tikki smiles closing her eyes and begins to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note 
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you like it don't really know what to say 
> 
> but im basing this kinda on a conspiracy theory I read on Miraculous only a little bit though
> 
> Ps smut will come next chapter 
> 
> ~<3


End file.
